Medical surgical procedures are known in which various ligaments, connective tissue, muscles and organs of the body are repaired.
As a specific example, common surgical repairs for pelvic organ prolapse (POP) include those whereby biologic or synthetic grafts are used to provide support for the prolapsed organs. Currently available graft materials can be less than ideal for this purpose. For example, biologic grafts commonly lack ability to provide the required strength for organ support, although they are better integrated with tissue than synthetic grafts. Synthetic meshes may result in complications such as mesh erosion, dyspareunia, and infection. In either type of repair, the ligaments originally used to hold the vagina and uterus are often too weak for use in organ repair (e.g., re-suspension of the vaginal apex). Instead, alternative ligaments such as sacrospinous ligament (which extends from the sacrum to its insertion on the ischial spine) are used to attach the new grafts. The consequences of this approach include (1) an altered anatomic position of the affected organs and (2) altered tissue biomechanics that occur due to increased tension between the organ(s) and the non-native ligaments (now connected by a foreign material with biomechanical properties different than native tissue).
Deficiencies in these and other surgical procedures may be addressed using the procedures, compositions and kits described herein.